narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Shizune
}} | english = }} was the assistant of Tsunade and a talented Medic-nin. Shizune was quite close to Tsunade, one of the few people Tsunade would trust with absolute certainty and a fairly talented and capable ninja in her own right, often using jutsu involving poison (such as Poison Mist and Prepared Needle Shot). Background Shizune was the niece of Dan, the lover of Tsunade. Sometime after Dan died, Tsunade left Konoha and Shizune went with her as her attendant. The bond between Tsunade and Shizune was so strong and above all, Shizune saw her purpose in life as caring for Tsunade. Besides being Tsunade's attendant, she was also a highly talented medical-nin and jōnin. Her talent in the medical field was rivaled only by the abilities of Sakura Haruno and Tsunade herself. Personality Unlike Tsunade, she was level-headed, practical, and a rational thinker. As a result, she was the one who tends to stress over details like Tsunade's tendency to gamble and think with her heart. She often got comically worked up over any irrational decision Tsunade makes. Shizune also looked after Tonton, Tsunade's pet pig. Part I Search For Tsunade arc When Orochimaru comes to Tsunade years later in an attempt to get her to heal his arms, Shizune attempted to persuade Tsunade against it, even trying to convince Tsunade to help her kill Orochimaru. When all attempts to persuade Tsunade fail, Shizune tried to use force to stop Tsunade from helping Orochimaru, though Tsunade easily defeats her. She later fought Kabuto Yakushi in an effort to protect an incapacitated Tsunade and Naruto Uzumaki. Shizune was able to land her signature Poison Fog technique on Kabuto, but Kabuto proves too much for her as he easily dodges her attacks and incapacitates her as well. Sasuke Retrieval arc When Tsunade takes on the title of Hokage, Shizune leads a team consisting of Genma Shiranui, Raido Namiashi, and Iwashi Tatami to compensate for the lack of manpower caused by the invasion of Konoha. When Genma and Raido are defeated by the Sound Four, Shizune heals their wounds. Later, she is seen leading a medical team charged with regenerating the wounds of Neji Hyuga. Anime Filler arcs She appears in almost every filler arc as an attendant and secretary of the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade. She is seen to be part of a reinforcement team for Naruto, Choji and Hinata during the Vegtable Country arc. Part II Sai and Sasuke arc Shizune expressed concern in Tsunade's decision to allow Naruto to go out on missions, and reports this to the village elders. Although Tsunade is able to reach a compromise with the elders, Shizune doubted Tsunade's wisdom, though she seemed to regain faith later on. The Three Tails Arc Shizune appears in this arc with Tsunade when she told Kakashi to go out with Squad 8 and discover out Orochimaru's hideout. Invasion of Pain arc Shizune is seen studying one of Pain's "bodies" and tries to determine what kind of science has been used on this body. When Shizune discovers that the piercings on the body are chakra receivers she tells the news to Tsunade who concludes that the receivers are a key to Pain's strength. She then rushes with an Anbu to the Interrogation building to find more info on Pain. When she arrives, she along with the ANBU, Ino and others are attacked by Animal Path and Human Path. When finding the situation critical, she feels that the information Inoichi has gained will help piece together the truth about Pain so she along with Ino and Inoichi move to the code deciphering office. However, Pain's Human Path barged into the office and probed her mind to learn that Naruto is in Myobokuzan, after which he uses Soul Removal on her, killing her. Her body is later retrieved by an ANBU, while Shikamaru vows to unravel the information she had discovered right before her death. Abilities Shizune has rarely been seen fighting in battle but it is apparent that Shizune's attacks are based (ironically due to her medical talents) solely around poison. Being a medical-nin, she has to keep her distance in battle, making sure not to injure herself so she can be of use to heal her teammates later. Other Appearances She is seen in almost every Naruto video games so far, but never in the Gekitou Ninja Taisen series. She is seen be able to create swords out of chakra called "Chakra Swords: Great Cross Slash" that causes both physical damage and internal damage to her opponent and creates a huge explosion. She also has a jutsu called "Hog Style: Tonton" which calls on Tonton to attack Shizune's opponent, hitting the opponent up to 30 times and causes major damage to her opponent. he:שיזונה